Opposites Attract
by Tiffyxox
Summary: One Shot. Charlie had been one of the most popular Divas since her debut two years ago, but when a certain someone catches her eye, she realises her lifestyle isn’t all it’s made out to be. Sheamus/OC


**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another one shot, this time for my girl Queen Chaos-Hardy. I hope you like it, chicken. I was watching Mean Girls the other day and this just popped into my head, hopefully it's turned out okay.**

**And to everyone else reading, I hope you guys enjoy it too! Please don't forget to leave feedback when you're finished.**

**

* * *

**Opposites Attract

Charlie sighed as she pushed the fruit in front of her around the bowl. Her appetite had completely disappeared and had been replaced by a pounding headache due to the never-ending chatter happening beside her. She loved her best friends, more than anything, but sometimes she wished she could just get away from them. All she wanted was five minutes to herself, away from the other Divas, wrestlers, and worst of all, the media.

Although she loved her job more than anything, she had quickly learned to cherish the little alone time she did manage to get, which wasn't much. In fact, now that she was the Women's Champion, she had an even more hectic schedule than before. Of course, since the moment she had signed the contract with World Wrestling Entertainment two years previously, this had been her goal... but now that she was there, she realised it wasn't all it was hyped up to be.

"Charlie! Have you been listening to any of this?" Melina spoke up, wafting her hand in front of the tall blonde's face to catch her attention.

The young woman looked up from her bowl and sent her friend's an innocent smile. Truthfully, after sitting down and hearing Melina, Beth and Katie Lea discussing the Hall Of Fame ceremony, she had blanked them out as best as she could. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy the show, she loved to see the legends of her business, past and present, getting inducted and going down in history... but this year, with so much on her shoulders, she just couldn't bring herself to want to attend.

"Sorry," She finally spoke up, her thick English accent standing out among the American's, "What were you guys saying?" Not that she was the slightest bit interested, but still, she had to be polite.

"We were just wondering if everyone's sorted for dresses?" Katie asked, "I'm going to be wowing everyone with my black sequined Marc Jacobs number," She smiled.

"Please," Melina rolled her eyes, "Mine is purple, which is _so_ the in colour. Not to mention Armani."

"Mine's custom made by Ralph Lauren. It's orange, with a v-neck," Beth added, before all three turned to Charlie, "What about you, hunnie?"

"Oh, I err, don't have one yet," The smaller blonde shook her head.

"What?! The Hall Of Fame is only days away, and you don't have a dress?" Melina screeched, eyes wide, "We need to get you something, and fast."

"No, I'm flying home tomorrow for a day, I'm going to get something then," She sighed. Actually, she was just planning to raid her wardrobe and pick out one of the many dresses she hadn't had chance to wear yet, rather than go shopping for one. She honestly no longer had the time to shop, but she knew the girls wouldn't approve of that. According to them, there was always time to buy new clothes.

"Well, just as long as you consult us first," Katie rose an eyebrow, before she was distracted by her phone vibrating. The other girls stayed silent as they watched the brunette of the group sigh happily at whatever she was reading.

"Let me guess, your boyfriend?"

"Mike isn't my boyfriend," She defended, but the other three girls could tell by the blush of her cheeks that she wanted him to be, "He's just texting to make sure we're still on for the ceremony."

"I can't believe that, out of all the guys we work with, you choose The Miz," Beth laughed, shaking her head.

"And who are you going with?" Katie sneered.

"Adam," Beth shrugged, causing the other three's jaws to drop.

"You mean Adam Copeland? As in, major Rated R hottie?" Melina asked, eyes wide.

Charlie groaned, shaking her head back and forth. Yes, she had been surprised when Beth had first admitted to being Adam's date to the HOF, but that was only because she had never imagined those two together. She was extremely good friends with Adam, but she had never thought of him as the majority of the other females around her did. In fact, it kind of annoyed her, how they spoke about him, as if he was nothing more than a hot body and a good looking face.

"Yes, Mel," Beth chuckled, shaking her head, "What about you, did you get around to asking Nick yet?" She teased.

Melina had had a thing for Nick Nemeth, better known as Dolph Ziggler, since he had returned to the business a year or so ago, yet she had never done anything about it. Charlie yet again found herself growing annoyed with her friends, and their stupidity when it came to the opposite sex. They were beautiful, fully grown women... why were they afraid to show their feelings?

"Ew, Nick is disgusting." Katie scrunched her face together and faked a shudder.

Of course, the young blonde realised. The reason they didn't act on their feelings was because of the popularity contest that went around in their line of work. Nick wasn't big with the females of the business; he'd had a few flings with Divas that turned out badly, so you were pretty much banned from dating him by your friends. The same went for anyone else remotely different. If the guy you liked wasn't popular, good looking or successful, then they were a no-no.

"I'm not going with Nick," Melina sighed, "I might find him hot, but the baggage isn't worth it, right? I'm just glad I had you girlies to help me out with that," She smiled at them lovingly, causing Charlie to roll her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time during their conversation, "Anyway, I'm going with John. We went together last year as friends, and he asked me again, seeing as we're both dateless."

"Oh, that's so cute! You guys should totally hook up, John is the cutest," Katie grinned, referring to the 'Sharman of Sexy'.

"Hmm, no way, we're just friends," Mel replied, before turning her attention to Charlie. The young blonde cringed, knowing what was about to come, "What about you? Who are you taking?"

"Nobody," She gulped, knowing full well she was in for an earful. Last year she had attended with her long term boyfriend, Jeff Hardy, but shortly after Wrestlemania the pair went separate ways, and Jeff left shortly after. Although they remained friends, she couldn't exactly ask him to accompany her again.

"Charlie," Beth rolled her eyes, "You can't go by yourself. Is there nobody that interests you?"

Actually, there was someone that interested her. Someone who had caught her eye months previously when he had first debuted with the company, and someone who she hadn't been able to stop thinking about since...

But she had never admitted that to her friends, and she never would. First of all, she liked to keep those kinds of feelings away from her girls. She didn't need them interfering. She knew she was a hypocrite, when she thought Melina was stupid for doing nothing about her feelings for Nick because of his reputation... but she couldn't help it. Right now, being the Women's Champion, her own reputation meant everything.

So, no matter how attracted to this guy she was, she couldn't ask him to be her date to the Hall of Fame... especially seeing as he wasn't one of the guys her friends would approve off. It'd be social suicide if she took him with her.

"Not really," She shrugged, her eyes returning to the fruit in front of her.

"Well, we're just going to have to change your mind," Melina began, and the blonde could tell she was already planning something by the way her voice sounded, "Let's go, we're going to find you the perfect man."

"As much as I'd love that, I can't right now. I have a match," Charlie shook her head, thankful that she did in fact have to be in the ring in five minutes time. She smiled at her friends, pushed the bowl away and stood up, making sure she didn't forget her title as she threw it over her shoulder.

"You're not getting away with it that easily," Katie spoke up, grinning at her smugly, "We'll go down to the hotel bar later on, find you a guy then."

"Yeah, and seeing as you're rooming with me, you can't say no," Beth smirked.

"Alright, whatever, we'll find the perfect guy for me later on," She sighed, shaking her head before she stepped away from the table and began to make her way towards the gorilla.

The blonde's mind was elsewhere as she walked through the corridors slowly; not taking any notice of the other wrestlers and backstage workers that came and went around her. She cringed at the thought of later on, and what her friends were going to put her through as they tried to find her the 'perfect' date. She had been a victim of their blind dates and set ups far too many times since she had broken up with Jeff, and although she loved them for wanting her to be happy, she really wished they'd just give up already.

When she wanted to date, she would. She also wanted to say that it would be a guy that she would choose, rather than her friends... but she knew that wasn't the case. She liked someone now, but she'd never think of dating him. Not if everything she had worked herself up to would be put on the line...

As she turned the last corner that led her to the gorilla, Charlie was paying little attention to where she was going, so she didn't notice the rather large guy that was turning it at the exact same time as her.

Before she knew what had happened, she had walked face first into a hard as stone chest. Her eyes stared straight forward at his perfectly chiselled torso, and she gulped, already knowing who it was from the colour of his skin. This was the last person she needed to see right now, especially when her thoughts seemed to be wandering to him like crazy today.

"Charlie," He spoke up, his Irish accent sending chills down her spine as she finally looked up into his face, "You should watch where you're going, molly." The blonde smiled at his word for girl. Yet another thing that she shared with Ste was that being English, she was one of the only ones that understood some of his slang, "You don't want to ruin that pretty little face of yours," He smirked, ruffling her hair slightly.

"Please, my face could never get ruined," She smiled back, somehow growing more relaxed as she began to speak to Ste, better known to the wrestling world as Sheamus. Although it was hard for her to have feelings about this guy around the girls, it didn't mean she wasn't going to be friends with him. She had given him a chance, unlike the majority of others, and she had quickly learnt that he was genuinely a nice guy, which was one of the reasons she had fallen for him in the first place.

"Now isn't that true," He chuckled, "Actually, I'm glad I bumped into you, darlin'. Do you have a few minutes to spare?"

Charlie rose an eyebrow but nodded all the same, knowing that she had a little time to spare before Raw returned from the break. She wondered what he could possibly want to talk to her about. They were pretty good friends, but they had never really pulled each other away for a private conversation as he was beginning to do now.

"Is everything okay?" She spoke up, her stomach twisting uncomfortably.

"Of course," He smirked, easing her tension slightly, "First of all, I just wanted to say thank you, you know, for being there for me. Not many people have made me feel welcome around here, but you've been a great friend."

"You don't need to thank me, Ste," She smiled, shaking her head as she timidly rested a hand on his arm. The usual her, when pursuing a guy, would be the first to dive in to the psychical aspects of it all... but with him, she had to be careful. She didn't want him to get the wrong idea... or right idea, in this case, "Everyone deserves a chance, and you're a great guy."

He smiled ever so lightly, and despite everything, she couldn't help but return it. His smile was infectious. Even when she was down in the dumps as she was now, it still got to her.

"Was that all you wanted?" She asked, not wanting to sound rude, but knowing that she didn't have much time left now before her match began.

"Actually, there was one other thing," He began, before he lifting a hand to rub the back of his neck, bringing it over to ruffle his spiked red hair, "Are you going to the Hall Of Fame this year?"

"That's... strange," Charlie eyed him suspiciously, her stomach once again knotting up. She already had a feeling about what he was going to ask, and she wasn't looking forward to it, "Me and the girls were just talking about that. Yeah, I am," She nodded.

"Yeah? That's great," He smiled back, "So, umm, I was wondering... do you already have a date?"

She stared at the older man, her eyes wide, wondering what the hell she was supposed to say. His face was so expectant, how could she possibly say no? He was the most amazing guy that she knew, even if she didn't have feelings for him, she would have found it hard to turn him down...

But despite all that, she knew that she had to. If not for her friends, for her reputation, her title, and her place in the wrestling world.

"I'm sorry, Ste, I'm already going with someone," She shook her head, trying to swallow the lump in her throat.

"That's okay, darlin', don't be sorry," He shook his head, smiling, "I guess I'm going stag then, huh? We'll catch up at the after party though, right?"

"I, urr..." She cringed inwardly, knowing how her friends would disapprove of her spending even the slightest bit of time with him... but right now, she didn't care. She'd turned down his offer for a date, the least she could do was be there as a friend, "Sure." She nodded, smiling as best she could.

"Great," He nodded, before the familiar sound of Mickie Jame's entrance music began to play throughout the arena, "I better let you go. Knock 'em dead out there, babe." He winked, before he span around and walked off, leaving a rather distressed Charlie to make her way to the curtain for her match.

* * *

"What about him? You know, he's kinda cute," Katie asked, pointed a manicured finger towards Drew McIntrye.

Charlie groaned as she drank the dregs of her third drink, wishing that she was anywhere else but there. Her friends hadn't given her the chance to disappear after her match, they'd been at the curtain waiting for her, and had taken her back to the hotel to get ready for the big pursuit. Now, a few hours later, they were sat in the hotel bar with the rest of the roster, eyeing up any possible date.

The young blonde looked up to the man her friend had pointed out and rolled her eyes. She would be the first to admit that he was a good looking guy, but she barely even knew him... why would he give her the time of day? Not to mention that he was already dating Taryn, better known to the wrestling world as Tiffany.

"He's taken," Melina shook her head with a sigh, "What a pity, the good guys are always gone. What about Cody? I hear he isn't taking anyone this year."

Charlie sneered, wanting no part of that conversation. If the fact that he was younger than her wasn't bad enough, then his personality and duck lips definitely were.

"Is there _nobody _that you're willing to give a chance, girl?" Beth glared, shaking her head back and forth, "There has to be at least one guy in this room that you'd want to date, or at least go to the Hall Of Fame with."

Beth was right on the mark, but she could never say anything about that. Instead, she just gazed longingly across the room at her red headed friend, wondering what it'd be like if they had met under different circumstances. If she wasn't stuck in her current position, she would have jumped him the first chance she could.

"What about Ste?" Melina spoke up, causing the blonde to shoot her head around, her eyes wide. She took in the expression of her friend, her shock quickly turning to annoyance as she saw the stupid smirk on her face.

"Oh my god, wouldn't that be a sight for sore eyes?" Katie giggled, nodding over to the Irish man as he stood at the bar, talking to a few fans, "I mean, look at him. All big and ugly and... white. There's no way our girl is taking a guy like _that_."

Charlie could feel her blood boiling by the second. Who the hell did they think there were? Big fucking deal if he was different from the rest. He was a nice guy, something that her friends obviously didn't care about.

"I dunno, he wouldn't be so bad, if he tanned and dyed his hair... and got rid of that awful accent," Beth chimed in.

The blonde slammed her hands down on the table, not wanting to hear another word. She could take her so called friends bitching about others, but not about Ste.

"Charlie?" Katie frowned, peering at her friend, "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay," She spat back with a glare, "I don't understand how you guys can be such down right... bitches! So what if Ste doesn't look like the other guys around here? So what if he has a different accent? So do I, but I don't see you guys saying anything about mine," She rose an eyebrow, pausing slightly, "You know... I don't even know what I'm still doing here." She shook her head, standing up from her seat.

"What? Charlie, I..." Melina stared, her mouth wide open in shock, "What's gotten in to you? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to get myself a date for the Hall Of Fame. That is why we're here, right?" She asked sarcastically, before she stomped away from the table and over towards the bar.

She couldn't quite believe what she had just done as she weaved through the other wrestlers in the bar, heading towards Ste who now stood awkwardly by himself. She had promised herself that she'd do anything to keep her spot as the most popular Diva on the roster, that she wouldn't ruin her reputation or any chances of keeping her title...

But she'd just gone and done the complete opposite. She'd basically disowned her friends for the guy who she liked, the one that was most definitely not the right one for her...

But it was too late now. If she was going to get anything out of what she had just done, it would be him... and besides, who was she to stand in the way of love, if that was what it was? She wasn't going to sit around and let stupid rules ruin something as important as that.

"Hi Ste," She cooed as she finally reached him and placed a hand on his arm. She looked him up and down, dressed in a pair of black jeans and a buttoned light blue shirt; he looked nothing short of perfect. She shook her head as he sent her his famous grin, and she couldn't help but smile back in return. Who was she kidding? Being here with him was ten times better than being stuck with the girls, no matter what it had cost her.

"Charlie, hey," He smiled, but frowned at the same time, "Urr, what are you doing here?" He asked, obviously confused by the fact that she had left her popular girls behind to speak to him. Although she had always been good friends with him, she had never really stepped out of line for him until now.

"You looked like you could do with some company," She shrugged, "And besides, there's something I need to ask you."

"There is?" He asked, his eyes widening slightly as he took a sip of his beer, "What's that, then?" He began to look around the room, and Charlie sighed to herself. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he was worried for her and what spending time with him would mean for her popularity. Somehow she had to show him she was giving that up... for him.

"Your offer from earlier, about the Hall Of Fame? Is it still open?"

"You mean being my date?"He asked, scrunching his face up adorably, "Sure, but I thought you already had someone to go with?"

"Change of plans," She rolled her eyes, trying to make it look as if it were no big deal... which was the truth, seeing as she hadn't even had a date in the first place, "So, umm, we're good to go together?"

"Charlie, lass," He smiled, inching forward ever so lightly, "There's nobody I'd rather take than you."

"Really?" She asked, her confidence beginning to grow now that she had at least something to look forward to, "That's funny, because there's nobody I'd rather go with either, babe."

"You sure about that?" He rose an eyebrow, nodding around the room at all the other male wrestlers, "What about those guys? You wouldn't rather be taken by one of them?"

"Those guys are all a bunch of idiots," She rolled her eyes, smiling when she saw a genuine grin grow across his face, "But you... you're not like the others around here. We can have a normal conversation, without the latest gossip or the hot new arrival being brought up. You and I are a lot more alike than you think," She tilted her head, smiling at him, "So to answer your question, no. I wouldn't rather be going with one of them."

"I never knew you felt that way," He shook his head, chuckling, "I knew you were different, sure... but I never knew that you didn't like being a part of their world."

"To be honest, until not long ago, neither did I," She sighed, "But I guess something made me finally realise that life isn't all about being popular and whatever else. Life is about being happy."

"Oh yeah?" He inched forward a little more until he was brushing against her gently, "And what might that something have been?"

The young blonde looked around the room, noticing that her three friends, along with quite a few others in the bar, were looking their way. A few days ago, she would have hated being the centre of attention when it came to something like this... but now? She didn't care in the slightest. If Melina, Beth and Katie were her true friends, then they would accept her for who she was, and who she wanted to be with, too.

"Well, I'd tell you..." She began, smiling seductively as she leant forward to whisper the last few words in his ear, "But I'd have to kill you," She barely spoke, before pulling away slightly and planting a kiss on his cheek.

The smirk on his face that followed made Charlie feel week at the knees. She wondered how she had ever thought being one of the 'it' girls could be better than this. She must have been crazy.

"What do you say to getting out of here?" He asked, holding out his hand in front of him.

Without a second thought, the blonde took a hold of the red haired man's hand and let him lead her from the room, her smile from before still plastered on her lips. She knew she was going to have a lot of explaining to do, especially when she turned up at the Hall Of Fame on Ste's arm... but it was all going to be worth it.


End file.
